Generations Later
by Angelinwaiting1
Summary: Will and Jack never saw each other after the last save. Now hundreds of years later their families lives cross each other but this time with their really great grandchildren. Can the people from the past help what should of happened long ago?
1. Default Chapter

Kiara Sparrow slipped her feet into her worn sneakers and sighed when she heard the yelling start. Everything was always the same and would never change. They would never change how they acted and she wished there was somewhere she could go away from them. One thing was for sure she was happy that the guy they were living with wasn't her father and never would be.  
  
Her father, god to her what a concept. Too bad he deserted her and her mom, Nancy, in the end. He left and without a thought, and took with him a piece of her heart.  
  
As she slipped out of the doorway nothing could disguise the cry of pain and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. More screams erupted against the night's blackness and she quickened her pace, before they found out she was missing.  
  
The moon was a shining silver and it shown a silver path in front of her. And she found it a good idea to follow it, just to see where it led her. She prayed it would lead her to a better place, a better home.  
  
A light breeze picked up sending her long black hair flying around her shoulders from the bun she had put it in earlier. It didn't matter to her where she was going, she just had to get away. Gingerly she touched the now yellowing bruise that James, her mother's boyfriend, had left a week ago.  
  
She shivered against the coldness but continued walking away from her house. Nothing could of been more discouraging then the abuse going on in herhoom.  
  
She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone, "Oh god I'm sorry."  
  
"Its ok," a deep voice replied and Kiara looked up into deep honey brown eyes, "One question though. Are you ok?" *************************************************************** Oh so much fun a cliffy. The more reviews the quicker I review. Thanks for reading. ^Angel.^ 


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm fine. What a silly question to ask," Kiara replied, "Besides what is it to you?"  
  
"Just curious. You keep looking over your shoulder like you expect someone to jump out at you. Whats your name?" He asked turning around as she kept walking, he quickly fell into step beside her.  
  
"Kiara. Yours is? I mean since you are obessed right now with me, I should at least know my stalker's name," Kiara said tossing her hair back over her shoulder and staring at the sky as she walked.  
  
"Will. Short for William, which by the way I hate both names," He said smiling and holding out his hand.  
  
Kiara looked at it and shrugged her shoulders. She saw it as some type of truce or was it a sign of soon to be friendship..  
  
************************************************************************* HEAVEN  
  
"Imagine being here all this time and not once seeing me friend Will," Captain Jack Sparrow said slapping his old friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Amazing you made it here," Elizabeth Turner said under her breath and then smiled at him, "Hello Jack. How are you?"  
  
"Just great Lizzie. How 'bout you Will? How are you?" He said standing beside them and looking down, "Well would you look at that. Who are they?"  
  
"The boy thats Elizabeth and I's really great grandson and that girl is yours. Haven't you been watching them?" Will asked suddendly.  
  
"Not particulary. Why would I? I mean I know how my family is doing."  
  
"Oh really. Then you know that your really great grandson left his daughter and wife. Now the wife is seeing an abuser of both her and your daughter who by the way her name is Kiara," Elizabeth said quickly.  
  
Jack looked down and despite he had a bird's eye view, he could see the yellowing bruise. He spit in disgust, "Wait until I see that grandson of my mine. He's going to get a piece of my mind."  
  
"What do you say Jack if we try and get your grandaughter away from her mother and stepfather?" Elizabeth asked as if reading Will's mind.  
  
"How?" was his answer.  
  
"I don't know but we'll think of something," Will said looking at his old friend.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Can't you accept a handshake?" Will asked her. At first when he saw her she looked like a lost dark angel. With the wind blowing her black hair around her and when he looked into her eyes, those dark ocean blue eyes, he felt a spark of something unfamiliar.  
  
A slow smile spread acrossed her full mouth and she replied by grabbing his hand, right away she felt a spark of electricity. And she wanted to jerk her hand out of his grip but held firm. She gave his hand a few quick pumps and then let go.  
  
"OK. Quick question. Am I the only one that felt that?" He asked quietly. *********************************************************************** Well what do you think so far? Happy about it or not? Cliffy. Please review. ^Angel^ 


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kiara said softly, " I have to go. It was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll see each other later." Just as quickly as she arrived she left.  
  
Will watched her as she left. Her hips had a gently sway to them and there was only one word that described her. Seductive. Thats all there was to it. And he couldn't help but wonder if he would see her again.  
  
Then an idea occured, "Hey Kiara. What are you doing for spring break?"  
  
Kiara stopped, turned and stared at him, "Nothing why?"  
  
"Just thought maybe you would like to go on a little trip is all. What do you say. Are you up for it?" Please let this work, he thought.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Port Royale. Its located on the Caribbean Sea. We take a boat from the tip of Florida and sail past a town called Tortuga. Thats how my family came to America. My ancestors came from Port Royale."  
  
"Lovely. I'll see what I can do. Thats all I can promise. Besides you ought to talk to your mom about inviting a perfect stranger, who could be an axe murder, on a trip to the Caribbean. I'll meet you in the park on Sixth and Main tomorrow with an answer. OK?" Kiara said walking away and leaving Will standing in the darkness, bathed in just a bit of silver light from the moon.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
HEAVEN  
  
"Well that was interesting," Jack said, "It looks like my granddaughter has taken a liking to your grandson. Who would of thought?"  
  
"Certainly not me. I would hope he had better taste," Elizabeth said under her breath.  
  
"Elizabeth, think about it though. Its the perfect way to get Kiara away from her family," Will said looking at her and smiling softly.  
  
"Thats true. I would rather her be away from her family than her with Will. Its just he's young and impressionable."  
  
"He's three years older than Kiara. She's much more impressionable than he his," Will said shaking his head. Now was no time for an arguement with her.  
  
"Just a quick question. What happens if he sleeps with her if she goes on this trip?" Jack asked watching their faces.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Will entered his house, located in an older portion of town, it was quite homey. Something he couldn't quite figure out as his mother was not known for her homemaking skills. No she was known as something more than that.  
  
He could hear her in her bedroom, that was seperate from his father's, entertaining one of her gentlemen friends. He couldn't stand it and couldn't wait until the day he'd be able to get away.  
  
As he walked upstairs, passed his mother's room and her excited shouts, he couldn't help but think of Kiara. She was different, unique and acted like someone his really great-grandparents had known.  
  
He slipped up the attic stairs and when he reached the top turned the light on. There was a chest by the rusted shut window at the front, and in it he knew was a journal his great-grandma had kept which had returned to Port Royale. Without thinking he pulled it out and began reading.  
  
He read until he could no longer hold his eyes open. And he let himself drift to sleep just before dawn. 


End file.
